


Chocolate Reminders

by FaultyParagon



Series: Laws of Attraction-Verse Fics [22]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Lost Love, Volume 4 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultyParagon/pseuds/FaultyParagon
Summary: Jaune's first birthday after the Fall of Beacon isn't the same without Pyrrha by his side.-Set in Vol. 4. You do NOT need to read 'Laws of Attraction' before reading this.





	Chocolate Reminders

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at the start of their journey to Haven in S4. It's also set after my oneshot 'Lighting Fires' although you don't need to read that first.

chocolate reminders

He blew out the candles, a weak smile pulling his lips. The flames flickered and danced atop chocolate ganache for just a moment before they succumbed, and the group fell into darkness at their little table outside the small inn where they had stopped to rest for the night. Across the table from him, Ruby, Nora and Ren all cheered and clapped, grinning excitedly.

"C'mon, Jaune. Take a bite!" Ruby cooed.

Nora nodded enthusiastically. "It'll be delicious, we promise!"

"Just don't forget to keep your wish in your heart," Ren chastised, but his voice was warm, and he was unusually chipper thanks to the festivities. "That's the only way it'll come true."

"That's just a kid's tale, Ren," Nora scoffed, waving her hand dismissively. She picked up a fork and scraped off a bit of icing for herself, much to Ruby's horror. Her eyes flashed, menacing as the orange-haired girl added, "We _all _know that what really matters is _caking the birthday boy_ for good luck."

Jaune clumsily readjusted the party hat they had stuck onto his head only a few minutes before when they had first pulled out the candle-covered chocolate cake. Where they had managed to procure such treats at random, he didn't know- they had barely been apart for fifteen minutes upon first arriving in this small village. He didn't remember telling them his birthday, either. Yet, looking at the hidden pinpricks of loneliness and worry in the back of their eyes, he knew that this was their way of cheering him up. He hadn't spoken a lot since they had begun their trip to Haven Academy.

Ren cut the cake at last, and both of the girls cheered. Jaune cracked a feeble smile, thoughts lingering on the wish which Ren had mentioned. There was only one thing he wanted.

As Nora shoved an entire piece of cake into Jaune's face for 'good luck', and Ruby screeched at the waste of a good dessert, and Ren clumsily attempted to clean up the blond's face in the aftermath with a tiny napkin, Jaune's smile didn't grow. All he could do was keep his eyes closed, clenching his fists tight into the bottom of his hoodie. All he could do was repeat his one wish, his one desire, over and over again in his mind.

_God, I wish you were here, Pyrrha. _

He had promised to celebrate his birthday with her, after all. He could still remember how she had looked back on her birthday all those months ago. The way she had simply lit up, her eyes aglow in the starlight, chocolate frosting covering her nose until he had pointed it out-

He didn't even like chocolate that much, but his team didn't know that. He had always liked vanilla more. After her birthday, though, he had always bought the dark sweets for Pyrrha, just in case Nora's seemingly-endless stashes ever ran out. It was no wonder that the orange-haired girl had attributed the flavour as something he enjoyed, too.

It didn't feel right to not have the redhead there, clapping and giggling along with Nora, helping Ren clean up the mess Jaune had become. It wasn't right.

Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. When he finally opened them again, he let out a ragged laugh, blaming the liquid's appearance on Nora and her pastry-related assault. They all knew why the tears fell down his cheeks, though.

The moon shone above them all, and he lifted his gaze, staring up at the stars above. The other three fell silent, giving him his space as they slowly ate their own slices of cake. He was thankful for the moment of peace, allowing himself to just close his eyes again, allowing himself to picture flaming red hair and brilliant green eyes and gold armour and safety and acceptance and _warmth-_

_I wish you were here._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
